


Hundred

by flyingfree



Category: Free!
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfree/pseuds/flyingfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred theme drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a decent fanfiction since who knows when so I'm starting slowly. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Each theme are loosley related to one another.

###  1: Beginning 

Makoto always have the same initial reaction when one would ask how he and Haruka got together. His cheeks turns pink, eyes are dilated and voice lower than usual.

But he never have the same answer.

_When we went home one day and held hands. When Haru prepared me bento. When Haru found out I cried after he chose mackerel over me._

Truth is, Makoto doesn’t exactly know how it happened. Neither courted the other nor there was an oral confession. The way their friendship shifted into being a couple was seamless. Just like how night turns into morning.

   

###  2: Spell 

With great talent comes great gossips, that’s what Haruka learned first hand. It would be better if it’s just all about him as a swimmer and wouldn’t include his personal life, friends, family and Makoto. Especially Makoto.

One tabloid even made a feature of possible spells and potions that Makoto used to seduce Haruka.

What the general public doesn’t understand though is that it’s very easy to fall for the green-eyed man once they get to know him personally.

But what they don’t know wouldn’t really hurt. Haruka doesn’t need more competitions.


	2. 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 down, 96 to go.

###  3: Woods 

"You kept it." Haru moved his eyes from the desk to Makoto who's sprawled beside him. 

"Hm?" Makoto stirred but didn't open his eyes. He felt a tad guilty for disturbing Makoto who seems about to fall asleep. The long trip from Tokyo to Iwatobi then Ren and Ran following him around earlier drained most of his energy.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Haruka whispered and the other man mumbled an apology and snuggled closer to him. Haruka wrapped his arms around him and then silently said goodnight to Iwatobi-chan who's perched on Makoto's old desk. 

   

###  4: Dark 

It was fast. From the sudden jolting sound then all the lights blacking out at the mall then a wheezing sound from afar before the lights starts coming back again. All it took was ten or fifteen seconds when all that happened.

Makoto looked around and noticed the children crying, other people laughing and going about their way. He released the breath he had been holding but remained still from his spot.

"Makoto!" 

His head spun towards the direction of the voice that called. He knows that concerned voice from anywhere. Makoto smiled and blinked his unshed tears away. "Haru." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my attempts but doing this is harder than I thought.


End file.
